


One Step Ahead

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Humor, Headaches & Migraines, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post Sailor Stars, Short One Shot, Study Date, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I guess time just got away from me.”
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	One Step Ahead

"Ami! Hey, Ami, you alright?"

Ami looked up from her books, almost from a trance, and met Makoto's concerned gaze. They were studying for the upcoming exams, and time was practically nonexistent. The sun began to set outside, but it felt like studying only just begun.

She blinked and rubbed her tired eyes, exhausting getting the better of her. "Oh, sorry, Mako. I was just concentrating on reading the materials, just in case, and I guess time just got away from me."

Makoto laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "That makes two of us; I can't believe that it's 5 o'clock already."

Ami couldn't help but laugh as well, and then stretched her arms, tension leaving her body. "I guess this is a good time as any for a break, what do you think, Mako?"

Makoto stood up from her seat and stretched out her arms, and then her legs. "Ami, you read my mind. The exams aren't until Friday, and it's only Tuesday."

Ami got up on her feet, walked towards Makoto, and kissed the brunette on her cheek. "I know. I just like to be one step ahead."

Makoto felt her face grow hot. She smiled wide, and kissed Ami on the lips.

"You and me both."


End file.
